<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julia's Wild Side by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546787">Julia's Wild Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot based in S11. William takes care of Julia after she has a wild night in Hodge's bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julia's Wild Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of the night, as William got home, “Julia, Julia?” but no answer. She left the morgue, hours before he left the station and it was past 8:00 and she is never out this late, by herself.<br/>He took off his jacket and was about to call room service for dinner, when the phone rings. “Not another murder” he said to himself.<br/>He picks up the receiver, “hello?”<br/>“Murdoch!”<br/>“Sir, what’s wrong?”<br/>“It’s your wife!”<br/>“Julia! Is she alright?”<br/>“She’s fine, but she’s completely drunk. She is dancing on the tables, singing and took off her clothes.”<br/>William’s eyes went back, “oh, no” he thought to himself, “is she…naked sir?”<br/>“No, thank goodness, just took off her coat, sweater, blouse and bloomers.”<br/>“Ok, I’m coming to get her, where are you guys?”<br/>“At Hodge’s bar and hurry…there’s a lot of men here”<br/>William’s worst nightmare, “I’m on my way” he says and puts down the receiver</p><p>He puts his coat and hat on and calls for a carriage, and heads to the bar. It takes him 20 minutes to get there, as he grabs the door handle, “I’m here, where is she” he said as he saw the inspector, George and Watts.<br/>“Murdoch” and points to her passed out on chair, with her camisole, corset on, and her skirts hiked up to her thighs. “What happened to her?”<br/>“After George and I stopped the men from betting on her and told them she was a happily married woman and that her husband who was a detective was on his way, they ran. She got upset and jumped down, got dizzy and fell into the chair.”<br/>“Thank you for taking care of her, inspector, George and Watts. Now Hodge, I need strong coffee, black please and a cup of water.”<br/>Hodge nodded and hand him a glass of water, he grabbed the glass and through it in Julia’s face and she woke up, “what the hell!”<br/>“Murdoch!”<br/>“Trust me, sir, that’s the only way to wake her up.” He said as he began putting Julia’s bloomers back on her.<br/>“You done that before?”<br/>“Yes, many times when she got drunk with you.”<br/>Hodge comes over to them, “here’s her coffee”<br/>“Thank you, Hodge” William said as he grabbed the cup and helped Julia drink the hot beverage.<br/>As she was drinking her coffee, he helped her back into her blouse and coat, “let’s not worry about your corset, or sweater, I’ll just carry them. Now let’s get back to the carriage, it’s waiting.”<br/>He grabs her arm and wraps it around his neck, and helps her walk, “here, Murdoch, I’ll get the door for you. See you at work tomorrow”<br/>“Good night, sir and thank you, again.” William said as he helped Julia in the carriage.<br/>As they were heading home, William ask her, “Julia, what were you thinking?”<br/>“What, I was having fun.”<br/>“But taking your clothes off in from all the men and your colleagues!”<br/>“Shh, William. The driver and my head”<br/>“You will feel it more in the morning. I still don’t know why you think it’s great to get drunk, when you know the consequences the next day. Look at the inspector.”<br/>“William, please, don’t get angry with me. I was just upset”<br/>He looks at her, “upset, about what?”<br/>“I got my cycle today and I thought for sure I was finally pregnant. We have been trying for 4 months and I was 7 weeks late and never been that late. I was going to get a test, but I got cramps today and saw blood.”<br/>“Oh, Julia, I’m sorry. Forgive me?” he says as he grabs her hand<br/>She kisses him, “you’re forgiven and I’m sorry I got wild, I promise I would never ever do anything like that again.”<br/>They kiss again and finally got home. He got her out of the carriage and paid the driver. As they were walking up the stairs to their hotel suite, Julia began gagging, “hold it in, Julia were almost in” William said as he unlocked their door and carried her into the bathroom, and they just made it in time as she spilled her guts in the toilet. <br/>Julia continued puking when William went to look for her menstrual cycle pad, when he saw a bit of puke on his shoes. <br/>He began unlacing them, when Julia said, “sorry”<br/>William looked at her, “it’s ok, I’ll just clean them.” He got them off and went to their wardrobe and looked in her drawer and found her pad and helped her in them. <br/>“William, I am so amazed, you don’t get awkward or disgusted when I have my cycle. Especially being Catholic, and menstrual cycles and sex are considered taboo”<br/>“Well, before we got married, I asked Mrs. Kitchen advice about the stuff and she gave me a book and warned me I might get disgusted by the images from the book.”<br/>“Did you?”<br/>“Know, I found learning about the woman’s anatomy was very interesting and fascinating. I also felt sorry what women have to go through every month.”<br/>She gave him a hug, “thank you, for being a wonderful husband”<br/>William holds his breath, “don’t want to be rude but can we brush your teeth first”<br/>Julia hits him and laughs, “ok, I’ll brush my teeth and can you get the bed ready for me?”<br/>“Absolutely”</p><p>As she was brushing her teeth, he prepared the bed for her and placed her extra pad on the bed. He helped her to bed, cleaned his shoes and got ready for bed. <br/>In the middle of the night, William heard Julia moaning, he turned toward her, “sexy dream?”<br/>“Cramps. Can you get my heating pad?” <br/>He nods and grabs her heating pad from the wardrobe and plugged it in. He got back into bed and gently placed his hand over her stomach.<br/>“Thank you, William. It just stinks that I wasn’t pregnant or that we can’t make love for 7 days”<br/>William nods, “yes, but just think after this we can try again and I get to see your wild side again”<br/>Julia laughs, and kisses him, “I look forward to it”<br/>They kiss again and fall asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>